Fields of Hope
by Bulecelup
Summary: "Jangan pernah merasa kalau kau tidak di cintai, Indonesia. Kami semua mencintaimu, kami semua mengabadikan jiwa dan hati kami untukmu. Kami tak mau melihatmu merana seperti ini. jadi, bangkitlah." Kami mencintaimu, Indonesia. Fem!Nesia.


**Title: **Fields of Hope.

**Characters: **Fem!Indonesia, Netherlands, Japan.

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort.

**Summary: **"Jangan pernah merasa kalau kau tidak di cintai, Indonesia. Kami semua mencintaimu, kami semua mengabadikan jiwa dan hati kami untukmu. Kami tak mau melihatmu merana seperti ini. jadi, bangkitlah." Kami mencintaimu, karena kau adalah negara kami yang tercinta. Fem!Nesia.

**© AXIS POWERS HETALIA **belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Indonesia duduk meringkuk di sebuah ruangan gelap gulita, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Dia menarik sebuah isakan kecil, menyebabkan tetesan airmatanya jatuh dari sela jari tangannya. Dia menangis.

Kebaya warna putih yang dia gunakan compang-camping, rok batik kebanggaannya ternoda dengan bercak darah merah segar. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya selalu terikat rapi menjadi sebuah ikatan samping dengan bunga kamboja putih itu terurai lemas di pundaknya, dia benar-benar terlihat hancur luar dalam.

Kenapa di saat gadis itu mulai bisa mempercayai orang lain, dia malah di tipu mentah-mentah oleh mereka? Orang-orang itu hanya menginginkan keuntungan darinya, Indonesia, Negara kepulauan terbesar di Asia Tenggara.

Mereka menggerogoti kekayaan alam miliknya, merampas keuntungan negaranya, sehingga membuat rakyatnya menderita karena hal itu. Dan rakyat menyalahkannya karena hal itu. Indonesia kerap bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, 'mengapa aku yang di salahkan?' 'Mengapa kalian semua menyalahkanku? Bukankah yang salah itu adalah mereka, bukan aku!'

Indonesia kembali menelan sebuah isakan tangis. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, begitupun juga dengan mulutnya. Dia menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu melihat kesekelilingnya secara seksama.

Yang dia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Gelap sempurna, lebih tepatnya. Ataukah Indonesia yang buta, tak dapat melihat apapun selain kegelapan di hadapannya? Apakah dia telah mati, gagal menjadi sebuah negara makmur dan berakhir menjadi negara bekas penindasan selama-lamanya?

Gadis cantik itu menelan ludah, seandainya dia tak terlalu terobsesi untuk '_mencintai-dan-dicintai_', mungkin dia tak akan menjadi seperti ini... ya, Indonesia hanya ingin dicintai, dan mencintai dengan tulus.

Tapi apa yang dia dapat dari semua itu? Tak ada.

Indonesia mencintai Netherlands; hal itu tak dapat di bantah. Pemuda itu datang kepadanya, memberikannya janji-janji manis dan harapan. Indonesia tak dapat mengungkiri, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Netherlands dalam pandangan pertama--- tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, rambut cepak berwarna cokelat muda/pirang, dan kedua mata tajam berwarna cokelat tua itu membuat sang gadis terpikat.

Tentu Indonesia tak akan menyangka kalau Netherlands adalah negara miskin yang berkelana untuk mencari '_mesin pembuat uang_' untuk mengangkat derajat negaranya.

Selama 3 abad lebih Indonesia hidup di bawah bayangan Netherlands, masih tetap percaya dengan omongan manis Netherlands. Walaupun hampir setiap hari sang pemuda berlaku kasar kepadanya, Indonesia tetap tabah menerima semuanya--- karena dia tak ingin kehilangan Netherlands.

Indonesia berusaha untuk menjadi anak manis, walaupun bukan perlakuan yang sama yang dia dapatkan.

Lalu Japan datang. Indonesia sama sekali tak menyukainya, karena dia melepaskannya dengan Netherlands secara paksa. Dengan alasan "Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Nesia. Kau akan menjadi lebih baik denganku." Tapi ternyata Japan lebih kejam daripada Netherlands.

Indonesia menjadi budak, dan rakyatnya disuruh untuk mengikuti pendidikan militer untuk membela pasukan Japan. Apa-apaan ini? Indonesia tak dapat menerima hal ini, harga dirinya benar-benar tercoreng dalam!

Belum lagi kedatangan America dan England.... England merebut adik kecilnya Malaysia, dan memberikannya kemerdekaan sendiri. Boss Indonesia pada saat itu marah besar—apalagi dengan America yang datang-datang memberikan janji akan membantu negaranya apabila Indonesia mau menyetujui syarat-syarat yang di berikan olehnya...

Boss Indonesia tentu saja menolak perjanjian dari America itu mentah-mentah. Dia tak sudi bekerja sama dengan negara Asing, dan dia telah menanamkan hal itu kepada Indonesia dari awal semua ini terjadi. Tapi sayangnya Indonesia pada saat itu telah buta dengan cinta sepihak terhadap Netherlands.

"Percaya kepada dirimu sendiri, Indonesia. Aku percaya kepadamu, dan aku juga percaya kalau suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi negara yang hebat. Jangan pernah kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap dirimu sendiri, Indonesia."

Tapi perkataan Boss-nya tak membuat luka yang sudah tercoreng di hati Indonesia lenyap begitu saja. Luka di hatinya tak sebanding dengan luka fisik yang dia terima--- di punggungnya banyak terdapat luka sayatan atau memar yang tak bisa hilang, hasil dari perbuatan Netherlands dan Japan kepadanya.

Indonesia menelan ludah, kegelapan yang menyelimutinya lama-lama mulai terasa sangat menyesakan... yang dia inginkan hanyalah cinta, dan tak ada yang mau memberikannya hal itu. Netherlands hanya mencintai kekayaan negaranya, Japan malah memperbudaknya, dan negara-negara lain yang kerjaannya hanya merampas dan merendahkan dirinya saja...

Apakah dia serendah itu dimata dunia? Apakah mereka semua tak tahu kalau dia juga mempunyai perasaan, dan bisa tersakiti karena perbuatan mereka semua? Apakah mereka semua tak mempunyai hati kepadanya?

Tiba-tiba, ada tangan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Indonesia secara refleks memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang, untuk melihat siapakah orang itu.

"Nesia." dan yang dia lihat ialah wajah seorang wanita atu cantik yang menggunakan kebaya putih juga, sama seperti dirinya. Indonesia mengenali dirinya, bahkan dia sangat mengenalnya.

"Ny—Nyonya...Kartini..." desah Indonesia. Wanita itu bertekuk lutut, dan menarik Indonesia kedalam dekapannya. Indonesia memegang lengannya dengan kuat, seakan-akan tak ingin lepas darinya.

"Jangan menangis, Nesia. Seorang perempuan tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan khalayak ramai." Wanita itu tersenyum, senyumannya dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan bertekuk lutut---Indonesia bahkan menundukan kepalanya, merasa tak pantas untuk bertatap wajah dengan wanita luar biasa ini.

"Itu benar, Indonesia." Lalu ada suara langkah seseorang terdengar dari belakang. Indonesia melihat ada sepasang kaki berhenti tepat di sampingnya, dia mengadahakan kepalanya keatas, untuk melihat Boss-nya sedang berdiri tegap tepat di sampingnya.

"Pak...Pak Soekarno!" sahut Indonesia, dia masih berada di dalam dekapan Nyonya Kartini. Boss Indonesia menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tetap berada di tempat. Sebuah senyuman kecil tergores di wajahnya...

"Jangan pernah merasa kalau kau tidak di cintai, indonesia. Kami semua mencintaimu, kami semua mengabadikan jiwa dan hati kami untukmu. Kami tak mau melihatmu merana seperti ini, jadi, bangkitlah." Pria berseragam rapi dengan peci hitam yang tak pernah lepas dari kepalanya itu juga bertekuk lutut, lalu mengengam tangan kecil Indonesia.

Kemudian ada puluhan---bahkan ratusan orang muncul entah darimana, mereka berdiri mengitari Indonesia, dengan senyuman melekat di wajah mereka semua. Pria maupun wanita, anak-anak maupun dewasa, mereka semua berada disana, untuk Indonesia.

"Kalian..." Indonesia tak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Semua orang-orang yang dia kenal berada disana! Mereka semua adalah pahlawan yang membela dirinya hingga titik darah penghabisan, orang-orang itu mempertaruhkan diri mereka sendiri untuk Indonesia tersayang...

"Kami ada disini, Nesia!" ucap seorang tokoh pemuda dari '_Radio pemberontakan_', Bung Tomo. Dia berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang, dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Aku tak ingin melihat negara tercintaku menangis menyedihkan seperti itu!"

Indonesia merasakan sudut bibirnya meninggi menjadi sebuah senyuman. Dia merasa sangat tersanjung dengan mereka semua, mereka yang telah percaya terhadap dirinya selama ini.

"Hapus air matamu, Nesia." Nyonya Kartini menghapus air mata Indonesia menggunakan saputangan miliknya, dan membantunya untuk berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia sedikit membetulkan kebaya milik Indonesia yang tercompang-camping.

Boss Indonesia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Kau lahir berdasarkan perjuangan dan tumpah darah, kau ada untuk menjadi hebat. Kau tak akan jatuh semudah orang membalikan telapak tangan, Indonesia." Katanya dengan suara lantang.

Indonesia mengangguk, membiarkan setetes airmatanya untuk jatuh lagi. Kemudian Boss-nya menggeser Indonesia untuk berdiri di belakangnya, semua orang yang berada di sana kemudian berdiri membelakangi Indonesia, Indonesia tak mengerti akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kami akan melindungimu, Indonesia. Kau adalah permata hati kami, kami tak akan membiarkan orang lain untuk mengambilmu lagi."

"Kami akan bertarung untukmu!"

"Jangan takut dengan mereka semua!"

"Ayo bangkitlah Indonesia!"

Indonesia melihat setitik cahaya putih membelah kegelapan sempurna yang tadi menyelimutinya, cahaya itu terasa seperti menyelimutinya, terasa begitu hangat... perasaan apa ini? sungguh tak dapat di jelaskan, perasaan ini membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Terima kasih, kalian semua," Indonesia perlahan—lahan membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup karena tak tahan dengan sinar putih yang terlalu kuat menghujani matanya. "Aku--- merasa beruntung memiliki kalian semua...."

Orang-orang itu akan selalu berdiri di depannya untuk melindunginya, dan akan muncul pahlawan-pahlawan baru untuk mengantikan mereka semua, di masa depan nanti.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Brother, oh Brother...", **_**by: Blessid Union of Souls. **_~Pokemon the 1st movie~)

**MATTGASM:**... _rumor has_ _it that Indonesia will be presented as a girl_... *_Di lempar gayung_* OKEH, pasti anda sekalian akan berfikir seperti ini setelah membaca fic (aneh) ini... "WTF, Sash?" ARGHHH.... maap dah, kalo emang aneh -___-; soalnya berdasarkan mimpi di siang bolong saya sih... DX thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **judul "_Fields of Hope_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanikan oleh _Tanaka Rie_ selaku _Seiyuu_ dari _Lacus Clyne_; yang menyanyikan lagu ini sebagai _Insert song_ di _Gundam SEED Destiny. _


End file.
